Through heaven's eyes
by feralfamilyof7
Summary: Canon au; Sometimes we can't see what's right in front of us.During such times it helps to look through heaven's eyes and reflect back on our lives from above. Jacob Black's quiet life gets shaken up when the Cullen's move back into town. Follow Jacob through his struggles with a certain stumbling human and a grouchy vampire. R&R, eventual Slash & Mpreg. Jakeward friendship/romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I making any money from this fic. The characters belong to Stephenie Myer.**

Hey guys,

I was reading some Jakeward fanfiction and while some were good, most of them just didn't have that sense of realism relationship wise. I figured I could do better then that and have that slow build I was craving for. Hence this story. This will be following the books with a few twists, okay a lot of twists, and every book will be about 10 chapters. So there will be 40 chapters in total. This will eventually be slash and Mpreg but it won't be a thing until the last 10 chapters. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, so I hope you guys like this little project of mine, let me know, I love getting reviews. Till next time, Seven.

* * *

><p>They talk about the one with courage in almost every ceremony. Someone who will bring bat and wolf together, to bring peace and prosperity to their races. That someone is a woman and that's all that's known about her. Prophecies are intended to be vague and this one is no different. Such is the way of the Quillete tribes. He knows the elders are discussing it in a meeting right now, his father included…<p>

Jacob gasped as the icy cold water soaked through his clothes and drenched his hair. He slowly parted the long strands of his black manes and looked up at the offending youngsters. Quill and Embry sat in the tree above him, laughing loudly at his misfortune. A bucket sat beside Embry on the branch and that's all he needed to know about the cause of his drenched state. "You better stay in that tree, Embry! Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

Embry and Quill climbed the branches of the tree to put some more distance between them. Jacob muttered a string of curses under his breath, shaking his head at the antics of his friends. Embry was a prankster and he dragged Quill down with him, he could see that, so why couldn't Quill? He supposed the two would get what's coming to them in the end, the gods never leave misbehavior unpunished.

The dirt beneath his feet rasped and crunched softly with every step he took. But the sounds barely registered in his mind. His thoughts wandered to the strange tales his father told him just this morning, a tale of wolves and vampires. It just didn't make much sense to him. The old stories were just stories, it wasn't like young men of the tribe could actually morph themselves into gigantic wolves. That thought alone was just preposterous.

And it wasn't as if there was actually a lesson in the tale, not in his opinion. Unless you count the whole 'stay away from vampire' thing. But if they weren't real, then what was the damn point?

He heard the soft crunching of the dirt, signaling the footsteps of another as he collided into a tree… A tree with human skin and hair? He looked up, dread filled him as he stared at the face of Paul Lahote. One of the older, and way bigger, young men on the reserve. He looked like he'd been on anabolic steroids for a while now. The usual long hair that the young men spotted was cut off into a short crop.

A part of him thought the other looked like a bad ass biker, with a terrible temper, and he couldn't help but think how awesome it would be to be like Paul. Nobody ever dared to cross the hot head, the explosive temper held almost all at bay. Except for Sam Uley and the other guy, Jared, that were always around whenever Paul showed up.

"Watch were you're going, runt." Paul snapped at him. Jacob briefly wondered why he was so angry but didn't voice his opinion. He watched the older boy walk away from him before getting back up on his feet.

His clothes and russet skin were soiled with dirt, not to mention he felt sticky and disgusting as he slowly walked back home to change. His jeans made a sopping sound as he walked and his black shirt chafed the skin of his stomach and back.

When he finally made it home he took a quick shower and put on some clean clothes, before making his way downstairs. He froze in place when the sound of breaking glass drew his attention. Was someone else in his house? And if there was, what would they want? It wasn't like his father had anything of value lying around.

He slowly crept further and carefully peeked around the corner to get a good look at the intruder. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he yelped when someone led him down the hall. He tried to get a better look at the other human being but his long black hair prevented that, no matter how much he struggled.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." The deep baritone voice said as he was slowly turned to face his 'attacker'. To his surprise, it was Sam Uley, a young council member whom had earned his spot only a few months ago. Before that Sam had stayed in the background, how was a mystery to him, for with Sam's massive size and short cropped dark hair he should've stood out like a sore thumb.

"Let me go!" Jacob growled, finally pulling himself free from Sam's hold, only to stumble over his own two feet. Thankfully Sam didn't laugh at him, or belittle him. The older man simply helped him up and gently guided him down the street.

Jacob looked up slowly, one eyebrow raised as he studied Sam for a moment or two. "What do you need me for?" He asked, his eyes fixated on Sam as if some unknown force was pulling his gaze up.

"Your father requested your presence among the council." Sam explained, keeping his head high and his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Why?" Jacob paused in his stride and frowned when Sam turned around to face him.

"You'll learn when we arrive." Sam answered, laying a hand on his shoulder to stir him along.

He just couldn't understand why the council needed him all of a sudden. They had never expressed such an interest in him before, well, par his father of course. But still, it was strange to suddenly be on their radar. He just hoped it wasn't a bad thing.

Sam lead him to the Clearwater house and pointed towards the door. "You go through there, the council is waiting inside."

Jacob nodded and had to fight down the nausea that slowly rose in his throat. He turned to Sam, only to find the older young man had already left. He was on his own for now. He let out a slow breath and slowly walked up the porch steps. His hand hovered close to the door as he gathered up the courage to knock. He had no reason to fear the people inside and yet it felt as if he was walking to his death, like a lamb to a slaughterhouse.

And it was ridiculous, because he knew the other council members. Harry Clearwater always wished him luck as he walked to school, his father, well, was his father and Quill's father always brought them down to the beach in the summers. He knew these people. So why was he so nervous?

He gathered his courage and softly knocked on the door, flinching back a little when Harry opened it a little too rough. "Jacob, come in." The older man greeted him as he stepped inside.

"Hi. So where-?" Jacob looked around and tried to figure out which way he should go. The creaking floorboards under his feet reminded him of the times he and Leah, Harry's daughter, had run around the house playing together and causing trouble for Leah's younger brother, Seth. The smell of freshly baked muffins came from the kitchen and seemed to be almost permanent, for it was the same as his last visit to the Clearwater's. It actually soothed his nerves a little, for it brought a sense of familiarity.

"Kitchen." Harry instructed as he gently ushered Jacob to the room in question. He barely had the time to take in his surroundings as Harry guided him onto a chair before taking the seat across the table. Jacob looked around, letting his gaze wander to his father in the hope to find some answers. But his father's face betrayed nothing and he could only speculate about the things to come.

"You're probably wondering why you're here…" His father started, gazing at him intently, as if he was trying to look into his very soul.

"You could say that." Jacob answered, wringing his hands just to keep them busy. Why in hells name was this so awkward? Why couldn't they just tell him?

"Don't interrupt me," His father scolded him softly "You're here because the council has a job for you…"

"We need you to transfer to Forks High." Harry added.

"Why?" Jacob asked, furrowing his brow as he looked at his father.

"The Cullens are back in Forks. We need an inside man to keep an eye on them and we've selected you for the job. You're young enough to make the transfer but old enough to successfully report back the gathered information. We're counting on you Jacob."

"But why me? Why not Paul or Jared?" He didn't like this, didn't like it at all. Why was the council so interested in this Cullen family? It didn't make much sense but for some reason everyone seemed to dislike them.

"Because Paul and Jared are too old. You're the only one who has the right age. Besides, Bella Swan is coming back to town. You'll have a friend there."

"Bella? Wasn't she the awkward kid that I used to build sand castles with?"

"Yes. That would be her."

"Fantastic… I can't wait." He drawled, sighing as he accepted his fate. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad in the end and things would work out. But knowing his luck, this thing was gonna be a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so here's the update you guys have been requesting. With some luck the next one should be tomorrow. I'm just really inspired right now and I really want to crank out a couple more chapters in the next few days. The general storyline of this fic is inspired by the song; Through heaven's eyes from The Prince of Egypt movie. Just in case anyone was wondering. Next chapter will feature more Jake/Edward interaction, so keep an eye out for the next update and let me know if you enjoyed this one by reviewing, following or favoriting the story.**

* * *

><p>The shrill sound of the ringing school bell pulled him away from his thoughts, as he ascended the steps to the double door. Today was his first day of school and he wasn't looking forward to it. He heard the spluttering engine of Bella's truck pull up in the parking lot and he turned around to have a better look at it. His father had been kinda cruel in his opinion, but at least he hadn't given away his Rabbit.<p>

He tried to smile at Bella as she walked up to him, though it didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't like her, but she was a bit… It was hard to explain. He guided Bella up to the offices to pick up their schedules and find their first class. Bella was a year older than him and she should've been a grade higher, but he scored really well on his aptitude test and therefore he was in Bella's classes. He didn't mind at all.

People were staring at him as they walked through the halls, whispers of Bella's name and Indian met them wherever they went. It was annoying and rather childish but that was just high school. And he had to learn how to deal with it, fast.

He steered Bella into the classroom of their history class and sat down next to her somewhere in the middle of the class. He felt a pair of eyes looking at him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he turned around in his seat.

His brow furrowed as he watched the pale skinned girl closely. Her pixie cut hair, pale skin and yellow eyes were disturbing to watch. At least that was the feeling low in his gut as he watched her and her blond haired friend for a few minutes.

Their teacher chose that moment to walk in, Jacob turned to face him, ears tuning in to the whispered words of the couple behind him.

"_He's one of them."_

"_Shh, he's gonna hear you."_

"_What's he doing here? The treaty forbids him from being on these lands."_

"_He hasn't turned, yet."_

"_What?"_

"_They cut their hair once they turn. His hair's still long."_

"Mr. Black, would you mind telling the class what we call the event in Boston on the sixteenth of December in 1773?" The teacher boomed at him, leaning over Jacob's desk, causing the young Quillete to lean back into his seat.

"The Boston tea party, sir." He answered calmly, staring back at his teacher with all the courage he had left in him. He wouldn't break over these words, but the stares of his classmates made him nervous all the same.

His teacher hummed in agreement and slowly continued his lesson. He was off the hook for now, but he probably wouldn't be for much longer. And therefore he was grateful when the ringing of the bell finally released him from the mans clutches.

He watched in confusion and contempt as people naturally flocked towards Bella, asking her thing and practically fawning over her. What the hell was wrong with these people? Didn't they realize that Bella was just an ordinary girl? Hardly warranted much attention and all that.

Or was he actually jealous off her fortune? She was fitting in and he was an outcast already. Clearly the gods didn't favor him today, which was unfair, for he was trying hard to adjust. Okay, maybe not to hard, but that didn't justify the stares and cold looks. He heard them whisper insults under their breath as he walked by. Perhaps getting some food into his stomach would help settle this anxiety.

He looked back up to let Bella know that he was gonna grab a bite to eat, only to find she was already gone. He frowned and looked at the map in his hand for directions, he found the cafeteria without trouble and got himself a tray filled with food. He looked around for an empty seat and saw the Cullen's enter.

They seemed to look at him with detached interest before he finally found his footing and walked away. He searched for Bella, smiling slightly when he spotted her in the sea of people. "Bella!" He called out as he walked up to her, she turned around to smile at him and waved him over. Her 'friends', however, weren't so happy with his presence.

"This table's full." One of the other girls spoke up, looking him up and down as if she was checking out a horse at an auction.

"Don't be rude." Bella frowned at her companion before making some space for him. "  
>Here, you can sit next to me."<p>

He smiled at her, gratitude at the front of his mind as he sat down. "Thank you, Bella."

Her friends glared at him and it made the lunch quite awkward for all of them. He didn't feel comfortable around them at all, and it did nothing to appease the jealousy he felt when he looked at the only friend he had. It just wasn't fair, he only wanted to fit in.

He was one of the first to get up from his seat as the bell rang, placing his tray in the cart before turning to the hallway. He walked straight into another person, "I'm so so-", he started as he looked up, straight into the eyes of one of the Cullen's.

"It's alright." The pale young man replied, stepping away from him slowly. He stared after the yellow eyed stranger, frozen in place as he tried to comprehend what had just expired. Bella pulled him out of his reverie and he willingly went to their next class with her.

They tentatively knocked on the door of their last class, the teacher turned to face them and gestured for them to come in. The man was a little too cheery for Jacob's tastes and the young Quillete had to keep the sneer off his face. "Ah, you must be our newest students! Why don't you two come up here and introduce yourselves?" The overly cheerful man gestured them into the room and had them standing next to the desk within minutes.

"Alright class, we got…"

"Bella." Bella added softly and she looked at him for direction. "And Jacob." He added, trying very hard not to roll his eyes at the enthusiastic little teacher.

"Why don't you two take a seat? The spaces next to Alice and Edward are still free."

Jake looked over at the two people in question and raised an eyebrow at Edward's behavior. The young man was holding his nose as he looked at Bella and he certainly avoided Jacob's gaze when he looked at him. What was up with that? He didn't seem to have trouble with looking at him before, it really freaked him out to be honest.

He sat down next to the girl, Alice, he reminded himself. He flashed her a quick smile before focusing back to the lesson at hand, frowning when he noticed Edward was still holding his nose. Bella could have a bit of a BO, sure, but it wasn't that bad. The other boy was simply being a dick.

"You're Jacob, aren't you?" Alice asked him, smiling at him when he looked at her.

"Uh, yeah. And you're Alice. The teacher already introduced us." He replied, awkwardly trying to stare at anything but her eyes. They were the same yellow shade as Edward's and for some reason comparing the two felt like the greatest betrayal he could commit. Why, he honestly doesn't know.

"Right, of course." Alice looked back into her microscope, focused on the assignment for a few minutes. "So do you like it here?"

Jacob looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. People are kinda mean." Talking to her like that honestly made him wonder why his tribe elders hated the Cullen's. They seemed nice and kind to him, well so far anyway. Maybe just a little anti-social but that wasn't a crime.

"I'm sorry…" Alice murmured as the teacher walked past their desks. She smiled at him one last time before returning to the assignment at hand, and sadly, that was the last time she acknowledged him that lesson. She said a quick goodbye to him when she left with Edward but that was it. It made him wonder why she had talked to him in the first place.

At the end of the day he returned home with Bella, just spending some time with her and Charlie before he had to head back home. Rustling leaves in the bushes behind him had him on his guard immediately, a little squirrel ran out of the bushes and shot up into a tree in the blink of an eye.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and walked on, all the way to the border. He had the distinct feeling someone was watching him as he crossed over into La Push, but when he turned around, there was no one in sight. So he waved it away and walked on, unaware that a pair of yellow eyes followed his every move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, this chapter is a little longer then the last, a little gift to you guys. ;) I would like to thank Lilymoo, ****ManaTheAngelOfDarkness and heriyandi kurosaki for their reviews, you guys are awesome and it motivated me to get this chapter done today and perhaps I'll update again in a few hours. Depending on my inspiration and mood. Hope you guys like this, if you do let me know and I'll see you at the next update.**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since his encounter with Edward and Alice Cullen, not that he had been counting the days, not even a little. And even if he had it wasn't because he liked the Cullen's that much. No, the reason was much darker and more painful to tell.<p>

He was being bullied. And not just the regular let's hide your books kind of bullied, no, it was the let's beat your ass kind of bullying. It was breaking him faster then having to watch Bella when she was singing, that girl was a terrible singer, and that was saying something.

He let out a grunt as someone pushed him from behind, his books and his things sliding over the floor as he skid across the hallway. He groaned softly as he tried to get up, only to be kicked down again. Why couldn't they leave him alone? He wasn't hurting anyone, he wasn't causing trouble and he never fought back at full capacity. Never did something that would put him on Bella's bad side, or the Cullen's. He hadn't forgotten his mission.

He gasped softly when he felt a blow on the side of his head and brought his arms up to protect himself, to shield himself from their cruelty. He curled up, bracing himself for the next blow, but it never came. He looked up carefully to see Alice Cullen staring down at him in worry. Why was she here? Why was she helping him? It didn't make much sense.

"Here." She extended her hand and he took it without hesitation. Once he was back on his feet he looked at her intently, only taking his eyes off her when her blond boyfriend joined her.

"Why?" Jake asked, trying not to wince at the injuries he sustained. He just couldn't understand her reasoning to help him. After their previous biology class together she had more or less ignored him, only asked him things if she needed an answer for their joined project. It truly didn't make sense, she had no reason, nothing to gain by aiding him.

"Because you need our help." The blond boy spoke up. Jake studied him for a few minutes, trying to take in every little detail like the slightly lighter yellow eyes, the sharp features like his nose and high cheekbones. They were fascinating to watch, both of them, but they were also avoiding his questions and that didn't sit well with him.

"Sure, but… well you've never helped me before." Jacob looked between the two in confusion, quietly thanking the blond boy when he handed him his books. "Why start now?"

"Because we can." Alice answered, gently guiding him down the hallway. Her hands felt like ice cold vices, and he briefly wondered how she could be so strong with her hands practically freezing off. It was…odd.

"I'm Jasper, by the way." The blond boy introduced himself as they guided him to their car. The bright red convertible stood out in the sea of black and silver cars on the parking lot, which was sort of handy, he supposed. At least they wouldn't lose their car.

"Look, I appreciate this, really. But I can't just go with you." He pulled himself free of Alice's hold and started backing up. He had classes to go to, Bella to watch out for. Which reminded him, where was Bella? He hadn't seen her or her pick up truck this morning.

Alice and Jasper shared a look before turning back to him. "We understand, we'll just tell Bella you had to go to class." Alice replied cheerfully, signaling Jasper to get in the car.

He froze when her words sunk into his subconscious mind. Bella was with the Cullen's, that meant that he wouldn't be able to protect her if she needed it. And wasn't this the chance he'd been waiting for? He could make serious progress with his mission if he went with them, he'd be a fool not to take this shot.

"Wait!" He yelled when Alice tried to leave the parking lot. He ran after them and silently thanked the gods when the pixie haired girl stopped. He had to catch his breath for a minute or two when he caught up with the convertible. "Is the invitation still open?"

"Of course." Jasper replied, gesturing to the back seat.

Jake got in quickly for he didn't want to miss his chance. Who knows, maybe he could actually learn something useful today. The council had been on his neck for over a week, demanding answers he couldn't give them. They had no idea how hard it was to get on the Cullen's radar, not to mention their good side.

Arriving at the Cullen's house was like entering an entire new world. He spotted a black Volvo on the driveway and got out of the car to check it out. It was one of the newer models with a V8 engine, powerful and sturdy, an excellent car in the hands of the right owner.

Alice and Jasper led him inside and he looked around with great interest. There was just so much to see, so much to learn about this family. The entire decor was fascinating to him. He spotted Bella and Edward in the kitchen and made his way over to them, not paying attention when Alice called out his name.

The entire family stopped their heated conversation to look at him in shock. It was almost comical, were it not that Edward was looking at him with a pained expression.

"How the hell did you get in, mutt?!" The blonde haired female snapped at him. He backed up a few steps and tried to think of a good answer. He felt cornered, trapped and he couldn't help but thinking that he made a terrible mistake coming here.

"Lay off, Rose! I invited him." Alice snapped, glaring at her foster sister. "Jacob's my guest." She smiled at me and looked at the others in her family with annoyance.

The doctor was the first to respond, approaching him with an outstretched hand. "Welcome, Jacob. Carlisle Cullen." Jacob shook the doctor's hand, frowning at it's cool temperature. He waved it away, doctors generally had cold hands as far as he knew.

"This is my wife Esme." The introduced the nice looking lady next to him. She shook his hand as well and despite the cold radiating from it, he felt at home. Esme had a compassionate look to her, her entire being seemed to scream 'mother', it made him feel warm and loved. Probably because his own mother had died when he was very young.

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob." Esme smiled warmly at him, patting one of the seats of the breakfast bar. "Have a seat, sweetie. Are you hungry?"

Jacob nodded, eyes going wide when she pulled some brownies out of the oven. The rich smell of chocolate made his mouth water and his stomach rumble. But Esme didn't seem to mind, if anything, she looked absolutely delighted to feed her cooking to someone. "Thank you ma'am."

Esme waved his thanks away and put a plate with some brownies on it in front of him. "You're most welcome, Jacob. Here you go, dig right in."

Most of the Cullen's chuckled and smiled at his enthusiasm as he wolfed down the delicious hot brownies. The only one Cullen that didn't was the blonde bitch that called him a mutt earlier. What the hell was her problem anyway?

Carlisle pointed to the big fellow on the other side of the kitchen. "That's Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie." Jacob briefly looked up and shook Emmett's hand when the huge man offered him one.

"My vote's on you." Emmett said, causing Jacob to frown at him.

"Vote?"

"You'll see." Emmett explained, winking at him for some reason.

He had no idea what was going on right now, and to be honest he didn't really care as long as those brownies kept coming. He felt a pair of eyes watching him and he looked over his shoulder to see Edward staring at him. It kinda creeped him out to be watched like that but at the same time he didn't really mind it either, quite a confusing feeling really.

Bella and Edward disappeared to his room at some point and it hurt for some reason. His chest felt constricted and ached as he watched them go upstairs. But why? He didn't know Edward, hell, he hadn't even really talked to the guy. And it couldn't be because of Bella, he cared for her as her friend but he wasn't interested in her, not in that way.

One by one the Cullen's disappeared to other rooms until he was alone with Esme and Carlisle. It was heart warming to see them interact, the way the doctor wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and kissed her hair clearly showed his love and devotion. He had always picture his own parents like that, in love and happy.

The eldest Cullen's watched him for a few minutes before Esme gently lifted up his head with her finger. "You alright, Jacob?" She asked him gently, smiling warmly at him.

He nodded and chuckled softly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just uh, you kinda remind me of my mom. Well, from what I can remember anyway." Jacob admitted, helping himself to another brownie.

Esme smiled at him in sympathy and tucked his long hair behind his ears. Carlisle seemed to study him for a moment or two before taking a seat opposite him. "Did the tribe elders explain to you, what we are?" The doctor asked him carefully.

He frowned and shook his head, he didn't get it. Weren't they human like him and Bella? And if they weren't, what were they? The tribe elders wouldn't have placed him in direct danger, right?

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead before looking back at him. "Then this will be a shock for you…" He paused and looked up at his wife, who nodded at him in encouragement. "We are vampires, Jacob. I believe your tribe calls them cold ones."

The world around him seemed to collapse, obliterated by the harsh truth he'd just been told. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't real. It was just some sick joke someone was pulling on him. No. Just no. This wasn't true.

"That's not funny. No. No, you're lying. This is bullshit!" He stood up abruptly, trying to back off and run but he lost his balance and crashed to the ground, seat and all. The last thing he felt was a sharp, terrible pain at the back of his head before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was so hard for me to write, because the fangirl in me is screaming to put them together already. But that would void the whole point of showing a realistic relationship despite the whole mate thing and the imprinting in book 2. So you'll guys have to wait just a bit longer for more Edward/Jacob. But it's gonna be worth it, I promise you that. Next chapter is either gonna be a 'guy date' (friendship date) *wink* *wink* or the baseball scene. Can't really remember what I wrote down plot wise, and since I wrote this chapter on my laptop instead of my PC I can't check it either. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, let me know if you did by reviewing or favoring the story. And special thanks to ****ManaTheAngelOfDarkness for her review. I really tried to do my best ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

"No bed?" Bella asked him as she looked around the room. At least she was honest about what was on her mind, he couldn't deny that. Still, he had no idea why he was up here with her. Sure, she was his singer, the one human who smelled so good that all he wanted to do was suck all the blood from her body, but she wasn't his mate. Not that one person, the one that was made for him.

"No, vampires don't sleep." Edward replied, smiling at the shocked look on her face. Bella was so… well innocent about some things and it was a little endearing to see her stumble around all the time.

_No! No this isn't real. They're fucking with you Jake._

He frowned and turned towards the door as he listened to the young Quillette thoughts. Why was he panicking? Had Carlisle said something? It wasn't likely, Carlisle would never tell Jacob about his mating issue. Something else had to be up.

The loud crash that followed pulled him from his thoughts as he sprinted to the door, pulled it off it's hinges and flashed downstairs to see Jacob's unconscious form lying on the kitchen floor.

"What the hell happened?!" He growled as he closed the distance between them and carefully picked Jake off the floor. He carried him into the living room and laid him on the sofa. He glared at Carlisle but didn't try to keep him away from Jacob, whether he liked it or not, Jake needed medical attention and he couldn't give him that. "What happened?"

"I asked him what he knows about us." His father answered, carefully checking out the back of Jacob's head for any wounds or lacerations. "He doesn't know anything, so I told him. About what we are. It didn't go over that well."

"You think?" Emmett drawled as he walked downstairs, for what it was worth, his brother actually seemed to care about the young Quillette. At least enough to check out what happened and that was something.

"Did you-?" Edward asked, looking at his father intently, sighing in relief when Carlisle shook his head in response. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine, he's gonna have a killer headache when he wakes up, and a bump on the back of his head, but there's no open wounds and as far as I can tell his skull isn't fractured. He should be fine in a couple of hours."

"Right." Edward nodded and made his way over to Bella, reminding himself that he didn't know Jacob. There was nothing between them aside from his insticts, he knew nothing about Jacob Black. Didn't know his favorite color or favorite food, hell, he could barely remember what type of car Jacob owned even though he saw it weekly. He never really payed attention to it.

Bella continued to stare at her injured friend for a little longer, before she gently laid one of the blankets over him to cover the large frame. When she turned back to him he took her back upstairs and repaired his door. He really shouldn't linger around Jacob anyway, it was no use and it would only frustrate him at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

**Carlisle POV**

Carlisle carefully checked the vitals of the unconscious teenager, leaning back a little when soft groans escaped Jacob's mouth. He looked over his shoulder to the coven of vampires and Bella who had taken up the other couch, almost all of them perked up a little when they finally spotted movement.

Esme crouched down next to him and gently brushed some of the long hair out of Jacob's face. It was remarkable how fast Esme's kind and gentle heart could accept new people into her life, and by the looks of it, Jacob was growing on her faster then he had anticipated. He figured out why, relatively quick. Esme had lost a son a long time ago and Jacob had lost his mother, that was the common ground they both needed.

Jacob's eyes slowly opened, drawing another groan from the poor young man. "Welcome back, Jacob." He remarked as he gently helped the young man sit up.

"My head…" Jacob groaned, cradling his head in his hands while carefully rubbing his forehead with his thumbs. The poor boy probably felt miserable at this point in time, but there was little he could do for him.

"Jasper, can you get some Tylenol from the medicine cabinet? I believe our young guest could use some pain relief." He instructed his son before turning back to the young man in front of him. "What do you remember?"

Jacob gasped softly when Esme's hand accidentally brushed against the bump on the back of his head. His wife immediately started apologizing while Jacob kept reassuring her he was fine. It would have been funny if the situation surrounding it wasn't so serious. "Uhm…" Jacob frowned as he tried to focus on the task at hand. "You were… vampires. The legend of the cold ones being real. But that's impossible… if they're real…" Jacob trailed off and looked to him for answers, he silently cursed Billy Black and gave the young Quillette his most reassuring smile.

"It means the legends of the wolves are also real, yes. Your great-grandfather, Ephraim Black, was the Alpha of his pack and the co-creator of the treaty between us and your tribe." He explained as he checked the young man's pupil reflexes with a small penlight. "It also means that you'll probably turn once you pass your sixteenth birthday."

Jacob's shoulders started shaking, not because he was crying, no if anything the young man looked absolutely furious. He gently pulled Esme back, out of the line of fire should Jacob trigger his shifting prematurely.

"YOU'RE LYING! NO! STOP IT!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs, the coffee cups on the coffee table shattered against the wall across the room as the young man hurled them towards it in his anger.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay sweetie." Esme wrapped her arms around the angry Quillette and held the struggling teenager until he finally slumped in her arms, exhausted and clutching his head. "It's gonna be okay."

Carlisle couldn't really blame him, none of them could and even Rosalie looked sympathetic towards Jacob. Imagine the shock of finding out that the stories your father told you as a child are real, that everything you seem to be is just an illusion, and that your adult life from now on, only consists of shifting into a wolf and protecting your tribe.

He felt the wave of soothing emotions before he saw Jasper enter the room with the requested medication. Their young empath managed to calm Jacob before anything else shattered. He took the bottle from his son and coaxed Jacob into taking two pills for his headache. His wife gave him a pointed look as she held the young man close to her. He let out a small sigh in return.

"Look, Jacob. I realize this is a lot to take in and you're hurt, but what I'm telling you is true, we are vampires and some people in your tribe are werewolves." He paused and gently turned the boy's head to make eye contact. "We are not your enemy, Jacob."

Jacob looked away and curled up in Esme's arms, confusion, pain and disbelief were the emotions he could actually see on the boys features. He looked over at Bella and Edward and back at Jacob. Jacob seemed to be stable for the moment, calm and a little sleepy thanks to Jasper and his empathic gift.

He stood up and gestured Edward and Bella to follow him into the kitchen. "Edward, I need you to take Bella home. I'll call up Billy Black and notify him of his sons condition, Jacob is staying here tonight."

"I'm not leaving him." Bella spoke up, glaring at him as if she was daring him to counter it.

"You are going home, Bella." Carlisle replied firmly, cutting her off when she tried to argue with him. "You're going home and that's final. Your blood is too tempting for some members of this family and they've been exposed to it for too long already. You're going home."

"But what about-?"

"Jacob will be fine." He assured her once more, nodding at Edward to take her home already. It was gonna be hard enough to accommodate Jacob for a night, he really didn't have the patience to deal with Bella as well.

Calling Billy Black was a true test of his patience as the man cursed and ranted at him, spewing out threats left and right until he finally relented. Jacob was allowed to stay for the night so he could keep an eye on the young man. He only hoped it wouldn't bring more trouble then it was worth.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

His head throbbed almost constantly, making it hard for him to sink into full sleep, even though he was exhausted. A cool hand brushed loose strands of hair out of his face, he could barely see her in the dark of the night but he knew it was Esme. None of the others would watch over him like this, they just didn't care, and well, it wasn't like he could blame them.

Because they didn't know him, not really anyway, and they had no obligation to watch over him. And yet, that was exactly what they were doing. It didn't really make much sense, they were 'vampires' for Christ sake! They were supposed to be terrible creatures who robbed people of their blood and slept in coffins. The Cullen's were total pussy's compared to Dracula.

Another figure sat down on the other end of the sofa and seemed to be watching him, but in his current state he couldn't distinguish who it was. He wasn't even sure if he really cared. All he wanted right now was sleep and get rid of his throbbing headache.

He could sort out the whole vampire and werewolf thing some other day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. I got a little obsessed with the hobbit and the Bagginshield pairing and I may have been reading to much Thilbo fanfiction. Hehe. Anyway, here's the new chapter and I'm gonna write the next one tonight. Hope to see you guys soon! - Seven.**

**Special thanks to Lilymoo and lovelilou for their kind reviews.**

**There was an issue with this chapter because it wasn't showing up for some reason. So I'm gonna try to replace the previous document with this one, if that doesn't work I'm writing the support staff to sort this mess out. Sorry to anyone that didn't get to see the chapter immediately, this one was really not in my hands. I had no control over this.**

* * *

><p>Going home after that night was bittersweet for him. He had missed his father and friends on the reserve but at the same time they reminded him of his upcoming duty. He finally understood why Paul felt so angry all the time, having to live with this secret, this duty, it would drive anyone mad.<p>

His father wasn't really helping matters either, constantly cursing the Cullen's and Bella and generally just being a grumpy old man. The thing was, he understood his father more clearly now. It couldn't have been easy for Billy to grow up in a world of magic and wolves only to never shift, never have the advantage of it's healing powers.

And now his father had to watch him going through the same thing, only, he would shift. He would have those responsibilities thrust upon him. And if he stayed close to the Cullen's, he would always stay that way. His father had come to see the shifting as a curse, especially after he saw what it did to Sam Uley, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote.

He probably should've stayed with his dad for awhile longer, but after three weeks of near constant nagging he had enough. He needed a break from La Push, he needed to get away. And he knew just the place to run to. In the past three weeks he'd gotten really close with Emmett, and Jasper, and it was nice to have friends that knew what he was gonna become. Friends that didn't judge or bullied him because of his heritage.

It didn't really matter to him that they were vampires. Sure, it creeped him out a little and he was on high alert around them. But he doubted they would actually try to bite him. The Cullens weren't like that, he learned that in the last three weeks.

He focused back on the present as he came closer to the house. His feet had taken him here all the way from La Push and he wasn't gonna turn back anytime soon. He didn't care if that made him a coward, he just needed a break. A moment of peace before his life shattered around him.

He faintly heard some twigs snap in the trees above him, but he paid it no mind. It was probably just a squirrel or a bird. The ground vibrated below his feet, causing him to look around for any sign of trouble. Before he knew it he was upside down with his feet in the air, screaming at his mystery attacker to put him down. His fists pounded on his assailants knees with all the force he could muster but he quickly came to realize they were hard as granite.

Wait…

Hard as granite?

He looked up and snarled when he spotted Emmett's familiar face grinning down at him. The little bastard had pulled a fast one on him!

"You…!" Jake snarled, trying to twist and wiggle his way out of the vampires arms. "I'm gonna kick your ass to the Canadian border and back if you don't put me down right now!"

"For fucks sake Emmett, put me down!"

Emmetts rich laughter was the only thing he heard for the next minute or two, until Carlisle finally came out to check out the noise.

"Emmett, put him down." The coven leader requested.

He hit the ground with a dull thud, groaning as his shoulder collided with the solid earth. Oh, he was gonna tear Emmett a new one for that. Stupid, frigging bat and his pranks. Why couldn't he prank Bella instead of him? _That_ would be funny to watch. His glaring must have unnerved the large vampire, judging by the way he was fidgeting around.

"Ah, come on Jake. It's just a little fun."

"Not to me, it isn't." Jake grumbled, but even he wasn't immune to Emmetts puppy eyes and all too soon he felt himself give in with a soft sigh. "Fine. I forgive you. Giant twat."

Emmett's laughter echoed off the walls behind him as he walked through the front door and into the living room, and for the first time in weeks he felt like he was home. Why? Well, to be honest he couldn't really explain why. Perhaps it was because of his fathers mood swings and temper. Or maybe it was Sam Uley showing up on his doorstep everyday to ask questions about the Cullens.

Maybe it was because of Paul, the older boy was constantly glaring at him and to make matters worse he was also attached at Sams hip. Well, not literally of course, it was just that Paul went wherever Sam wanted to go. He really hoped he wouldn't turn out like that after shifting, he didn't want to become anyones lap dog.

"Jacob!"

The warm, motherly voice of Esme reached his ears seconds before he was trapped in someone's cold but gentle hold. That was the thing about vampires, they were always so icy cold. Which was pretty nice if you lived in a hot climate, one hug and you felt instantly cool and pleasant. But in a climate like Forks…

Let's just say that getting cold wasn't the best idea around. He gently pushed back against the vampires chest and smiled back as Esme smiled up at him. The motherly vampire had grown on him rather quickly, her warm demeanor and fantastic cooking were just many of the great attributes that made Esme, well, Esme. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey." He greeted softly, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say. It wasn't like he could just say why he was here. They wouldn't understand why he had run away in the first place. Thankfully he didn't have to dwell on it and before he knew it he was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen, right next to Bella while Esme started piling food onto his plate.

"Here sweety, eat up." She said, pushing the plate towards him in a silent hint. "Looks like you need it."

Jake didn't say anything and just tucked into his food. For some strange reason he had been losing weight rather rapidly in the last few days. Billy had waved it off, saying he just needed to eat more. But he couldn't help but feel like his father was hiding something. Could the weight loss be tied to shifting? And if it was, what would it mean for him?

He really didn't want to think about it. He looked up as Edward and Jasper entered the room and took in their appearance with a frown. Where they wearing… baseball outfits? What the hell was going on around here?

Esme must have seen the confusion on his face, judging by the smile on her face she found it quite funny. "Would you like to join us?"

"For what?" He felt a little stupid for asking but it wasn't like anyone had explained anything to him. A flash of light drew his attention to the window and he almost shivered as thunder rumbled through the still air. It started storming. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"During storms like this we go out and play some baseball in one of the clearings of the forest." Carlisle explained as he entered the kitchen took his place at Esme's side.

"It's a bit of a family tradition." Edward said, his lips curled up in a tiny smile. He looked calm and collected but Jake could see the way Edwards fingers twitched. The vampire seemed excited, full of energy that he tried to contain. Why was a mystery to him though, there was nothing wrong with being excited for something.

"I see. I don't think I'd be a particular asset, though." Jacob looked down at his plate and pushed one of the peas around.

"Nonsense." Esme chuckled, gently lifting his chin up with a single finger. "I'm sure you'll be of great help. I need some extra referees, these guys cheat whenever they see a chance." She gestured around the room. "Besides, Bella is coming as well."

"Really?" Jake asked, looking at his human friend next to him. Bella just nodded and cleared the rest of her plate. She had been rather quite around him lately, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was something he said?

From the corner of his eye he could see Edward staring at him. He wondered why, it wasn't like Edward had any reason to stare. Sure they were friends but that was it, there was nothing even remotely interesting going on between them. In the end Jake shrugged and tried to focus on Carlisle and Esme talking. He was probably misreading things again and that meant he had absolutely nothing to be worried about.

Jake took his plate and Bella's to load them into the dishwasher and secured his hair into a ponytail before following the others out.

"Alright, Edward? You're gonna take Bella. Emmett, you'll take Jacob on your back." Carlisle instructed the two younger vampires before turning to Esme. "Do we have everything?"

"Yes, I divided the supplies among the five of us."

He didn't really understand what was going on, his best guess was that they meant the baseball bats and other stuff like that. He couldn't really think further on the matter as Emmett hoisted him onto his back. The cold skin of the vampire and the icy temperature outside had him shivering within a minute. Thankfully, the trip was a short one and before long he was watching the Cullens play baseball.

Jake wasn't an expert on vampires, but he was pretty sure this wasn't what Bram Stoker had in mind when he wrote Dracula. Far from it. And yet, it held a certain domestic feel to it. Something normal in their otherwise abnormal lives. A thick mist surrounded the small playing field, making it hard to see the other side of the clearing

The game went by relatively quiet, although he had to call a cheating attempt from Edward. Which was rather funny now that he thought about it. The poor vampire never knew what hit him.

Alice suddenly froze mid pitch, which he would've found funny if it weren't for the terrified expression on her face.

"Hide Bella and Jake." She snapped, pulling on his hoodie to get him behind her.

The rest of the family quickly followed without question, shielding Bella and Jacob from an unknown threat as three dark figures emerged from within the mist. Judging by the subtle reactions from the Cullens they were vampires. He saw it in the way Carlisles eyes narrowed, Esmes firm stance and the twitching of Edwards fingers.

If he didn't know better he would've thought he saw the black eyed peas approaching them. Except the pop group didn't have a blond white dude in it. He quietly observed them as they came closer, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. There was only one woman, red curly hair framing her face like liquid fire. The African American man had his dark hair in dread locks and was wearing some sort of light leather jacket and then there was the blond white guy. Red eyes like steel and a terrifying energy surrounding him. Everything about that man screamed danger and Jake had to fight down the urge to run in the opposite direction.

No. He would stand his ground and show some balls. He wouldn't be bullied into submission, not this time.

"Two of you smell different." The blond haired guy said as he slowly circled around the Cullens.

Instinctively Jake pulled Bella behind him and growled at the vampire. Wait, what? He was growling? This wolf stuff affected him more than he thought. Not that the vampire seemed to care. If anything the creature seemed highly amused by his behavior.

"What are you?" The bloodsucker asked, trying to see past Jake, to take a look at the human he was hiding behind.

"None of your business." Edward snapped, suddenly right next to him. He didn't like that look in Edwards eyes, it was feral and wild, uncontrolled. It scared the crap out of him.

"Leave. You have no business here." Carlisles voice was loud and clear as he spoke. Laced with a sense of authority he'd never heard before. It was both reassuring and nerve wracking. He never wanted that voice turned on him, that he knew for sure.

The strange vampires looked at them, almost as if they were weighing their options and chances, but eventually they backed down and walked away. His heart was pounding in his chest as the Cullens gathered up their things and brought them all back to the house. Bella didn't seem fazed at all and he seriously wondered if she had some sort of psychological disorder. Why wasn't she scared? There was no emotion, no twitch of the fingers, nothing that indicated that what had just happened was some fucked up scary shit. He seriously wondered how she did it.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Edward standing next to him. The vampire seemed almost… worried? Was that the word? But that was ridiculous, Edward didn't really care about him as far as he could tell, so it made no sense for him to worry about him now.

"You alright?"

Jake blinked at those words, not really believing what he was hearing. What the heck was going on around here? He nodded, rather dumbly if he might add, and just stared at Edward for a moment or two. He finally managed to pull his gaze from Edwards form and onto the blaring television. Apparently Emmett liked to watch the cooking channel when he was upset. If it were better circumstances he would've laughed his ass off.

"Fine…" He muttered."

Edward lifted his hand from Jake's shoulder and went back to Bella. Leaving him to wonder what the hell had happened today.


End file.
